Amor verdadero
by AnnabethAstrid
Summary: Aquí conoceremos como es que se da el amor entre Finnick y Annie, ademas echaremos un Vistazo al la relación con Mags y como fueron los juegos para ellos.
1. La chica de al lado

**Hey, hey, hey, que tala todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo fanfic sobre la historia de amor de Finnick y Annie, sobre cómo vivieron sus juegos y como es que Mags término siendo tan importante para ambos.**

**PD: Aquí les dejo mi face para quien me quiera agregar, es un Facebook nuevo, exclusivo para ustedes, ahí podrán preguntarme lo que quieran, hablar con migo y todo lo que quieran (Annabeth Astrid).**

"**The Hunger Games no me pertenece solo me divierto escribiendo sobre ellos" **

"_**LA CHICA DE AL LADO"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Finnick POV<strong>

Era día de cosecha, estaba nervioso, aunque mi nombre solo estaría 4 veces (2 por los años y otras 2 por las teselas pedidas), estaba nervioso, todo podía pasar, pero a pesar de todo no era por mí por el que estaba preocupado, era por Annie Cresta, la chica de al lado. Nunca me hablo, nunca le hable; pero ahí estaba, hermosa, inocente y no quería que los juegos la destruyeran, yo la quería, aunque no se allá fijado en mí. La historia de cómo conocí a Annie Cresta era la común, lo interesante es como aun sin hablarle me enamore de ella.

Era un día común en la escuela, ambos éramos de primero, ambos nos conocíamos, pero ninguno nos hablábamos, admito que me impacto desde la primera vez, era hermosa, su cabello rojizo, sus ojos, su piel, si lo es, ese día en clase nos enseñaron la historia de los distritos (como siempre), Annie estaba una banca a mi lado, aterrorizada, en ese entonces no sabía porque, pero ahora comprendo que era la historia de Panem, aunque cualquiera que no estuviera acostumbrado a ver eso se asustaría, sin embargo con Annie era diferente, es decir a todos nos espanta la primera vez, después te acostumbras, Annie no, le seguía afectando, eso se debía a su inocencia, era gracioso, es decir inocencia en un mundo como este, ella era la diferencia en este mundo destruido, era mi diferencia, por eso la quiero y no podría soportar que se perdiera en unos juegos así.

Mi padre me saco de mis pensamientos, me dijo que me vistiera para la cosecha, hoy no iríamos a pescar.

Cuando todo estaba listo salimos a la plaza principal para el evento, era lo mismo de cada año, nos registran y nos asignan con los chico de la misma edad, lo primero que hice cuando me asignaron un lugar fue buscar a Annie, ella se encontraba con las chicas de su edad estaba temblando, lo pude notar, me obligue a pensar que todo estaría bien.

**Annie POV**

Estaba asustada, era la cosecha, me daba miedo salir elegida, a la distancia sentí una mirada, voltio y pude ver que era Finnick Odair, me estaba mirando, no lo puedo creer, él era el chico más popular de la escuela a pesar de ser de segundo, además era mi amor platónico, pero no porque fuera popular, si no que pude ver en el algo diferente a los demás, no se daba por vencido, luchaba por lo que quería, por eso conquisto mi corazón.

Tuve que obligarme a dejar de pensar en él, ya que Leiko Tanaka, la escolta de los tributos del 4, interrumpió diciendo "Primero las chicas". Ho no, era hora, creo que empecé a temblar más, si es eso es posible, me obligue a mantener la calma "Mi nombre no saldrá, todo estará ben" me dije a mi misma.

-Naydelin Da Firenze- Dijo Leiko Tanaka

Deje salir un suspiro, afortunadamente no era yo.

**Finnick POV**

Annie no salió elegida, lo que ya era un alivio, solo esperaba saber quién era el chico.

-Ahora los hombres.

Aquí vamos…

-Finnick Odair.

Sentí como todo se volvió obscuro, lo único que supe es que termine arriba del escenario con Leiko y la chica Naydelin. No lo podía creer.

**Annie POV**

Me dolió, dolió que Finnick hubiera salido elegido, dolió el saber que nunca le diré lo que siento por él, que podía tener a alguien que no solo le interesara lo superficial.

**Finnick POV**

No se llevaron al edificio de justicia, donde daríamos el último adiós a nuestras familias, mi padre y mi madre fueron a despedirse, me dijeron que fuera fuerte y que resistiera, quizá con suerte ganarías. Realmente no quise hacer una despedida sentimental sería peor, para todos.

Lo que más me sorprendió es que Annie Cresta fuera a decirme adiós.

-Hola- Dijo Annie

-Hola.

-Finnick, la razón por la que he venido aquí es que no puedo dejarte ir sin que sepas.

-¿Saber qué Annie?

-Pues yo… debo decirte que… Te amo…

Mi corazón estaba a mil por hora, cuando Annie me dijo eso juro que casi me desmallo, no lo podía creer, a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando reuní el valor suficiente y la bese.

Sé que es ridículo ya que estoy a punto de morir, pero qué más da, quizá esto sea la diferencia, quizá por ella decida luchar.

**Annie POV**

"Te amo"

Fue todo lo que le dije, creí que Finnick ni siquiera le importaba cuando me beso, mi primer beso debo decir, jamás creí sentir esto, pero ahora sabía que Finnick me correspondida y que a pesar de todo lo que sucedía, si el regresaba podríamos tener una oportunidad.

El guardia abrió la puerta e interrumpió nuestro beso.

-Lo siento es hora de que se valla – Dijo el guardia con una voz fría

Finnick siguió al guardia, cuando estuvo a punto de salir se volteó, me miro y dijo "Ganare por ti"

Esas palabras se quedaron en mi cabeza por las siguientes semanas, no dejaba de pensar en él.

**Finnick POV**

El viaje fue infernal, si, el tren estaba bien, pero era sádico el darte todos los placeres que nunca pudiste disfrutar y después mandarte a una maldita Arena para luchar a muerte. Además Leiko no paraba de hablar sobre lo afortunados que éramos por representar a nuestros distritos.

A la chica, Naydelin, no le importaba tanto el hecho de que iba a morir, quizá tenía confianza en ella y creería que ganaría, o quizá solo ya no le importaba, cualquiera que fuera su razón estaba mucho mejor que yo.

Todo el viaje me la pase en mi aviación, no quería consultar nada, ni con nuestra mentora, Mags, una mujer mayor que había sido la primera vencedora del distrito 4, se veía amable, pero aun no entendía como una mujer de 70 años sigue siendo mentora.

El viaje fue rápido, no estábamos tan lejos del capitolio, al bajar del tren vimos a toda una multitud alabándonos, me sorprendió ver que algunas personas llevaban pancartas con mi nombre, no creí que fuera tan famoso, lo único que esperaba era el recibimiento de siempre, nada que me resaltara.

Naydelin parecía disfrutar de los gritos y aplausos, las saludaba, tenía una mirada confiada, ahora estaba seguro de cuáles eran sus intenciones, no podía confiar en ella.

….

Cuando nos llevaron al centro de entrenamiento nos pasaron primero a una "Zona de Revisión", nuestros estilista nos prepararon para el desfile de tributos, mi estilista era una chica 10 años mayor que yo, su cabello era completamente azul, toda su cara estaba exageradamente maquillada, al estilo del capitolio, eche un pequeño vistazo y me di cuenta de que todos estaban igual, así que deje de preocuparme de que quisiera ponerme mechas en el cabello y maquillarme como un payaso; nos bañaron, limpiaron y vistieron, nuestros estilistas decidieron poner no algo sencillo, y con algo sencillo me refiero a casi nada.

Lo único que traíamos puesto era ropa interior azul, con una red a forma de chal, realmente era ridículo, no podía entender que es lo que estaban pensando nuestros estilistas, pero al público pareció gustarles, cuando subimos a los carros que nos llevarían al centro del capitolio y salimos, toda lo gente se volvió loca, gritaban nuestros nombres, todos los tributos nos miraban, éramos las estrellas de la noche.

Llegamos al centro del capitolio, el Presidente Snow dio su discurso, diciendo lo "maravillado" que estaba por estos juegos, por supuesto que estaba maravillado, al podernos matar.

El desfile termino y nos llevaron al centro de entrenamiento para descansar, al fin pude ponerme ropa decente, aunque pensándolo bien, esa pudo ser una estrategia de nuestros estilistas, hacernos ver más provocativos para llamar la atención, supongo que de algo servirá.

-Esta noche descansaran, mañana empieza el entrenamiento- Dijo nuestra mentora Mags- Hay varios puestos de diferentes estrategias, tanto físicas como tácticas, les recomiendo tomar ambas, aprendan todo lo que puedan, podrán ser considerados "Profesionales", pero eso no asegura nada.

Mags podía ser ruda cuando quería, dejo bien en claro que esto no era solo un juego, decidí que podía confiar en ella.

-Podrán elegir entre entrenar juntos o separados.

-Separados- Dije al instante, Naydelin asintió.

-Como ustedes consideren mejor.

Después de eso me dirigí a mi aviación, lo único que quería era dormir, había sido un día agotador, y no podía dejar de pensar en Annie, sabía que tenía que regresar con ella.

Alguien llamo a la puerta, cuando la abrí, para mi sorpresa era Mags.

-Quiero hablar con Tigo.

-Claro.

-Se por lo que estás pasando, sé que es difícil, más para un niño de tu edad, sé que el dejar a tu familia resulta horrible, pero tienes que saber esto, te ayudare a regresar a casa.

-Y supongo que lo mismo le dijiste a Naydelin.

-No. Ella se puede valer por sí sola, además se sus intenciones y no son nobles, solo quiere ganara por ambición.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo soy diferente?

-Que solo eres un niño. Además algo me dice que estas desesperado por volver con Annie.

-¿Cómo supiste de eso?

-Tus sueños, varias noches en el tren escuche que decías su nombre entre sueños, ¿ella es tu novia?

La plática había dado un giro extraño, realmente no quería hablar de Annie, pero algo me dijo que podía confiar en Mags.

-Algo así, llevo enamorado de ella desde pequeño y hasta ahora nos revelamos lo que sentíamos.

-Comprendo, debes extrañarla, pero debo decirte que si realmente la amas cuídala, pase lo que pase, uno nunca sabe lo que puede perder- Mags tenía una mirada melancólica, como si recordara algo, algo malo- Bien descansa y no olvides lo que te dije, nos veremos al alba.

-Adiós.

Mags salió de mi aviación.

Realmente nos sabia de que estaba hablando, cuidar a ¿Annie?, ¿a qué se refería? ¿Cómo la puedo cuidar estando aquí?, decidí no pensar más en eso y me fui a la cama, después de todo mañana sería un día agotador.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien? Que le parece? Espero les haya gustado, sinceramente tenía muchas ganas de escribir esta historia, así que espero les guste, sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto.<strong>

**(Comentarios o sugerencias por favor en los reviews o en Facebook Annabeth Astrid)**


	2. Sentimientos

**Aquí está el tercer capítulo, yeyyy, un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo es que va a empezar lo bueno… solo eso diré, en fin, Ya va a salir 50 sombras de grey! Quien la ira a ver o en otras palabras colarse al cine si no tienes 18 años XD.**

**Sin más que decir los dejo con el capítulo...**

**The Hunger Games no me pertenece solo me divierto escribiendo sobre ellos.**

* * *

><p>Toda la noche tuve pesadillas, soñaba con Annie, la torturaban, el capitolio la tenía presa…<p>

Me levante sobresaltado, Mags estaba tocando la puerta, era hora del desayuno y hoy empezábamos el entrenamiento.

-Finnick apúrate, el desayuno se va a acabar- dijo Mags.

Soy yo o desde que llegue Mags está muy atenta con migo, no lo sé, quizá tenga lastima, realmente no estoy seguro porque.

El desayuno es bueno como toda comida en el capitolio, realmente en el 4 no hay gran variedad de comida, siempre es pescado; todos estamos reunidos en la mesa, Leiko que no deja de sonreír ni por un momento, Mags que nos repite una y otra vez lo que tenemos que hacer hoy, y Naydelin y yo que escuchamos atentos a Mags.

-Vallan o todas las estacione, no se confíen por ser de los distritos "profesionales", aprendan lo más que puedan, dejen al último su habilidad y concéntrense en lo que no saben hacer.

El reloj marco la hora, teníamos que ir al centro de entrenamiento, admito que estaba muy nervioso, por fin desde el desfile veríamos a los demás tributos, conoceríamos sus habilidades, veríamos a lo que nos enfrentábamos.

Al llegar una chica no mayor de 35 nos dio un resumen de las estaciones que podríamos visitar, había desde lo más sencillo como hacer una fogata, hasta lo más difícil como lucha, tiro con arco, lanzamiento, etc.

Como Mags dijo fui primero a áreas que no conocía, fui primero a la estación donde enseñaban a lanzar cuchillos, creí que sería más difícil, pero era como lanzar un tridente, solo que con menos fuerza.

Después de eso me dirigí a la estación de las plantas, no sabía cuáles eran venenosas y cuales no puesto que en el 4 solo hay mar y no esa cosa, como le dicen ¿bosque?, realmente fue difícil aprender todas las plantas, así que decidí volver mañana.

Todo el entrenamiento fue así, iba de estación en estación, aprendiendo como camuflarme, lo que puedo comer, etc. El final del día había llegado y era hora de ir a nuestro piso, en el elevador solo estaba Mags esperando.

-¿Y Naydelin?- Pregunte de inmediato.

-Ella se ha ido por su cuenta, al parecer ya tiene nuevos amigos- Dijo refiriéndose a los profesionales.

-Bien supongo que somos solo tú y yo- Subí al elevador con Mags

-Finnick ¿pensaste en lo que te dije ayer, sobre Annie?

-Si pero no sé a qué te refieres.

-Supongo que no te has dado cuenta.

-¿Cuenta de qué?

-Eres de los tributos "más deseados", por lo cual si ganas el capitolio te venderá.

-¿A qué te refieres con "más deseados"?

-Hay varios tributos los cuales al público les parecen atractivos, si ganan el capitolio los vende por dinero, si ellos no quieren matan y torturan a su familia y a aquellas personas que les importen.

No podía creer lo que Mags decía, ahora todo tiene sentido, por eso lo de Annie, por eso me cuida tanto.

-¿Así que si gano no poder estar con Annie ya que serviré al capitolio y si me resisto la mataran?- Pregunte asustado de la respuesta.

-Así es, sé que no te lo debí de haber dicho en este momento, pero si lo hacía después sería demasiado tarde, créeme, se lo que te digo.

-¿Tu...?

-Así es, en los tiempos que yo gane los juego fui uno de los tributos "más deseados", ahí perdí a toda mi familia resistiéndome, no quero que te pase lo mismo.

No sabía que decir, realmente decía la verdad, algunas lágrimas se le escaparon de su rostro, en realidad me quería ayudar, sentía lastima por ella y a la vez enfado, no podía creer lo que el capitolio hacía, y Mags, ha tenido que cargar con la muerte de su familia durante todos estos años, eso realmente era de admirarse, decidí que podía confiar en ella plenamente.

-Yo podría ser tu nueva familia- Dije sin pensarlo.

…..

Toda la semana fue igual, entrenamiento y más entrenamiento, aprendí muchas cosas, todas las noches al final de cada día Mags se dirigía a mi habitación a conversar, es increíble la confianza que tuvimos, es decir soy solo un chico de 14 años y ella tiene 70, es impresionante que haya sido capaz de decirle toda su vida a un niño de 14. Yo también le dije varias cosas sobre mí, mi familia y sobre todo Annie, entendía bien mi dolor y yo entendía el suyo.

Yo sabe que ella solo quería ayudar, y estaba seguro de que me apoyaría en los juegos, y aunque suene cruel me apoyaría más que a Naydelin.

Sóbrela vida que ella llevaba, no lo puedo creer, como una persona puede ser tan mala, el presidente Snow la obligo a separarse de su familia después de los juegos, obligo a complacer los deseos de miles de personas en el capitolio, cuando ellas se negó empezaron a desaparecer los miembros de su familia, primero su hermana pequeña, después sus padres, cuando ella se negó a hacer lo que querían hasta que le devolvieran a su familia el presidente Snow los mato.

Después de eso no le quedo remedio que seguir el juego, me dijo que ella seguía siendo la mentora del distrito porque ella quería, quería advertir a los demás tributos de lo que podía pasar, pero como era de esperarse de un "profesional" nadie le hizo caso, con el pasar de los años empezó a limitarse a entrenarlos, estaba dándose por vencida hasta que llegue yo.

Después de unas semanas de entrenamiento llego la hora de la cesión privada, he pensado en que hacer y Mags me ha dado algunos consejos, no sé lo que vaya a hacer Naydelin, y realmente no me importa, quiero concentrarme en lo mío.

Bajamos a desayunar, estoy nervioso y no tengo apetito, así que intento comer algo para tener energía, al ver la comida comienza a darme hambre, supongo que es por lo delicioso que luce y huele.

Después de desayunar tomo una ducha, me visto con el traje de entrenamiento y bajo al elevador donde me encuentro con Mags y Naydelin.

-Demuestren sus habilidades, hagan que los adoren, y no se les ocurra hacer algo impropio- Nos advierte Mags mientras bajamos al centro de entrenamiento.

Llegamos a nuestro destino y todo está en silencio hasta que las puertas de elevador se abren y observamos a los demás tributos recibiendo consejos y metiéndose en un pequeño cuarto.

-Suerte- Dice Mags.

Inmediatamente me meto en el cuarto sin decir nada ni esperar a Naydelin. No le hablo a nadie puesto que no los conozco y no quiero conocerlos, no podría matarlos si me encariño de ellos.

Los tributos pasan del 1 al 12, primero el chico, después la chica, no tardamos mucho en pasar así que no puedo pensar demasiado en lo que hare.

Es mi turno, "Finnick Odair, Distrito 4" oigo que llaman, el corazón está a mil por hora, doy un rápido vistazo a mi compañera y ni siquiera presta atención por lo que decido pararme y entrar.

Los Vigilantes me ven entrar y se callan, supuse que estarían distraídos, quizá me ponen atención por ser "tributo profesional" o quizá por lo que dijo Mags, no lo sé, en cualquier caso seguí con lo mío, observe lo que había alrededor, el centro de entrenamiento estaba repleto de todo tipo de armas, decidí empezar por algo sencillo así que tome unos cuantos cuchillos y los lanza al objetivo, todos dieron en el centro, los vigilantes aplaudieron, al parecer les parecía divertido, en seguida fui por un tridente y un maniquí, coloque el maniquí a una distancia alejada de donde me colocaría, tome el tridente y primero "pelee" contra algunos maniquíes alrededor, después de degollarlos a todos con el tridente decidí dar el golpe fina, lanza el tridente al maniquí que ubique 6 metros de distancia, le di justo en el pecho, se hizo un silencio enorme, voltio a ver a los Vigilantes y literalmente estaban con la boca abierta, escuche algunos murmuros entre ellos, unos estaban de pie, otros no dejaban de verse entre ellos.

-Puedes retirarte- Dijo uno de ellos que al parecer se había recuperado de la conmoción.

Deje el tridente y seguí la orden, Salí del centro y fui directo a nuestro piso.

En la noche nos sentamos todos a ver las puntuaciones de los tributos, Mags y yo estamos sentados juntos comiendo algo de postre, Naydelin y Leiko están en otro sillón riendo divertidas, el programa comienza y Caesar Flickerman, el nuevo anfitrión de los juegos aparece con un traje dorado que combina con su cabello.

Los nombres y los números empiezan a pasar, primero el 1 y el 2 que sus tributos sacan 9 y 10 respectivamente, después el 3 y luego el 4. El corazón está que se me sale.

-Finnick Odair, Distrito 4 con una puntuación de…. 10- Puntualiza Caesar.

10 no lo creo, es perfecto, volteo a ver a Mags quien sonríe satisfecha.

-Naydelin, Distrito 4 con puntuación de 9.

Naydelin se pone roja, no entiendo porque de la emoción, es un buen número.

-¡Solo eso! Pero si lo hice perfecto- Comienza a gritar, está fuera de sí.

-Tranquila, es una buena puntuación- Dice Leiko tratando de calmarla, lo cual es inútil, deja la habitación gruñendo y susurrando maldiciones, entes de salir me echa una mirada asesina.

Después de las puntuaciones y la escena de Naydelin decido que es hora de ir a dormir, cuando estoy a punto de meterme en la cama Mags entra.

-Lo hiciste muy bien.

-Creo que sí.

-Debes descansar, mañana será un día agotador.

-Si tienes razón.

Me metí en la cama y ella me arropo, al principio fue incomodo, pero después me acostumbre y la deje seguir, al final termine durmiéndome.

* * *

><p><strong>Y que les pareció, revelaciones intensas de Mags y hablando de ella aclaro no sé porque no habla así que decidí hacer que aun hable aunque después me inventare algo para que no.<strong>

**Espero le haya gustado, nos leemos luego y recuerden amar a Finnick! BYE!**

**PD: Aqui les paso mi Face para quien quiera Annabeth Astrid**


End file.
